Home
by AussieNinjaChick
Summary: Ziva is flying back to washington after the vance thing. Tiva.


Yet another thing I wrote in school.

Please Review!!!

Ps. With the terrorist thing, it was almost lunch and I had to finish it quickly. I know it's very unrealistic but it meant she got to Washington faster.

Another summer day has come and gone away in Paris and Rome

But I wanna go home.

Ziva David looked up at the plane. She was flying first-class on a non-stop plane to Washington DC. She walked up the stairs and took her seat, looking out the window. No-one had come to say good bye, but she hadn't expected anyone to. She took a mental picture of the landscape to remember the country where she was born and grew up. But she would never call Israel home again, her home was in Washington, with the team.

The plane took off and Ziva watched as the ground got further and further away. She slowly drifted to sleep. When she closed her eyes she was Tony's face. At that very moment he would also be on a plane, a bit closer to Washington. She couldn't wait to see him. They say you never know what you have till it's gone. Well, it was true. She had lost Tony once now and she wasn't losing him again. She loved him. He was all she thought about and from now on she would be able to sit across the bullpen from him again. She was getting him back.

Another aeroplane  
another sunny place  
I'm lucky, I know  
but I want to go home  
I've got to go home

Her memories came flooding back. Her first undercover mission. In Tony's arms not worrying about rule number 12. Being trapped in that storage container, all alone with him. The pain when Jeanne left and when she had shot Hoffman. Teaching Abby how to fire a gun properly. Inside jokes shared with McGee. The way Gibbs could say so much just by looking at you. Abby's bone-crushing hugs. Movie nights with Tony. She missed all of these things so much. In mossad she didn't have relationships or trust like what she had with the people at NCIS. She couldn't wait till her plane landed, to walk into the bullpen and into one of Abby's hugs and be home again.

May be surrounded by  
A million people I  
Still feel all alone  
I just wanna go home  
Oh, I miss you, you know.

She was woken by a scream. Her hand immediately went for her Sig which she had snuck onto the plane. She looked around taking in the scene. A lady was standing, trying to move away from her seat, shouting something about a bomb. At the mention of a bomb everyone went crazy, trying to get away. It was chaotic. Ziva stood up and walked up to the lady trying to get her calm enough to speak. She flashed her badge and asked the lady where the bomb was. The lady pointed to a large man in the seat next to her. Ziva looked at him. He had a calm face on when everything was nuts. The top of his shirt was slightly open and she could see some wires.

"How the hell did he get on this plane?" She asked herself under her breath. "Do you have a bomb?" she calmly asked the man in Hebrew than English. He just smiled. She led him to the back of the plane. 'She thinks that if she takes me away from the people the bomb won't hurt them!' he thought to himself with a grin. Ziva slapped some handcuffs on him and he laughed. Before he had time to think the door of the plane was opened and Ziva pushed him out. 'Stupid.' She thought. That wasn't really the way she was supposed to deal with a bomb treat. There were protocols, but they involved too much paperwork. She took her seat and informed everyone it was safe. Later they would comb the aircraft for other bombs but that didn't involve her.

Let me go home  
I've had my run  
Baby, I'm done  
I gotta go home

When the plane landed at Dulles it was swamped by media, but Ziva look past the searching for any familiar faces. Standing to the side of the crowd was Tony. The small bag she gad slung over her shoulder bumped around as she ran at Tony. Her father would have probably had a fit if he had seen his Mossad officer daughter running to some man he had not arranged for her. She didn't care, she just couldn't wait to be in his arms. She dropped her bag as jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist as if she was a child. She gave him a hug that would rival Abby's. 'Shit' she thought. She was actually crying. She looked up at him. He was crying too.

"You know what this reminds me of? Love actually. You know at the end at the airport." Tony laughed making another movie reference. She buried her face in his shoulder as she put her feet on the ground. He wrapped his arms protectively around her.

"I heard there was a bomb on your plane. I was so worried." He said into her hair.

"I took care of him." She reassured him with a laugh. He smiled as he kissed the top of her head. He wrapped his arm around her waist, heading to the car park to find a taxi.

"I missed you." He told her. She leaned onto his shoulder before replying.

"I missed you too." But they both knew it meant so much more.

It will all be all right  
I'll be home tonight  
I'm coming back home

Review! I hoped u liked it. By the way, the song was Home by Michael Buble. Love Belle!!


End file.
